Winter Lantern
The Winter Lantern is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Winter Lanterns are grotesque nightmarish creatures with bulbous heads seemingly formed from the remains of Messengers. Under the mass of flesh, eyes, and maws that compose the Winter Lantern's head, it's possible to see a rather humanoid body with two arms and two legs: this body is dressed with a torn, bloodied version of the Doll Set with a long skirt and sleeves. They also have very similar hands to The Doll, thus suggesting that the Winter Lanterns are related to her in some sense or another. Their gaze causes rapid Frenzy build-up and they are capable of using the long tentacles dangling from their heads to grab the player and inflict a painful bite. They can be detected by their eerie singing and will glow orange, illuminating the surrounding area when she detects any signs of a players presence, whether by players getting within line of sight or by making noises. Locations * Nightmare Frontier * Nightmare of Mensis * Fishing Hamlet Strategy Sedatives should be on hand when dealing with Winter Lanterns in order to remove Frenzy build-up. They also use a grab attack which prevents the Hunter from taking any actions and is most often fatal. Obstacles can be used to block their gaze and stop the Frenzy bar from filling up. Frenzy will continue to increase for a short time after breaking the line of sight. Usually the best course of action when dealing with Winter Lanterns is to use a weapon capable of staggering them. This is a very important factor when facing them as Winter Lanterns are very stagger resistant. Using Weapons like the Kirkhammer and Ludwig's Holy Blade are ideal, but there is also a weapon that is often overlooked, the Beasthunter Saif, as it can stagger these enemies in its untransformed state. Alternatively, players could try to stun-lock them with transform attacks which are very stagger heavy, even in small weapons. It is possible to interrupt the Winter Lantern's grab, leaving it vulnerable to Visceral Attacks, which can nullify the damage caused by Frenzy build-up if it fills up while the visceral animation is being performed. However, this requires precise timing and can be fatal if the player fires too early or too late. The grab attack propels the Winter Lantern's body forward. Therefore, evading sideways is recommended as they can catch the player if they try to back-step. Although risky, it is always an option to sprint past Winter Lanterns. However, in places where there are many, this means being chased by multiples of them at the same time. Perhaps a strategy for players that already know what lies ahead of them. Blue Elixir makes this tactic more viable. Notes *Using the Deep Sea and Great Deep Sea runes can aid the player in resisting the Frenzy buildup. The Ashen Hunter Set and Beak Mask are also of great help as they have the best Frenzy resistance in-game. *Having a weapon capable of staggering the Winter Lanterns is the ideal course of action to defeat them reliably. Alternatively, players can parry their grab attack, though at great risk. *Farming the Winter Lanterns in the hidden area of Mergo's Loft Middle yields very good physical Cursed Blood Gems. The ones in the Fishing Hamlet will yield the best possible within the game outside of high-level Chalice Dungeons. Trivia *In the Japanese version they are called Hōzuki. **Winter Lantern is the name of a plant. In Japan, its seeds are used as part of the Bon Festival as offerings to guide the souls of the deceased. The Winter Lantern fruit is both used as a food and a sedative. *Oddly enough, Winter Lanterns appear to be singing a tune eerily similar to the song played in the Tiny Music Box. Videos Winter Lantern Visceral Attack Strategy Gallery Winter_Lantern_concept_art.jpg Winter_Lantern.JPG Bloodborne™ 20151014201111.jpg image-bloodborne-e06.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150519190533.png Bloodborne™ 20150519190508 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20151127101901.jpg Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20160930205021t.jpg Winter Lantern №1.png jXy7NLs.jpg|Similarities between Winter Lantern and the Doll. Category:Enemies Category:Kin